New Beginnings
by TheHiddleScona
Summary: John Cena has his eye caught on the new Diva. The problem is that she's Randy's sister. And everyone knew how protective Randy was. So he had to get help from Silverio and Tay-Tay to get to her.
1. Reyanna

**New Members**

Silverio, Tay-Tay, and Reyanna had walked inside of the RAW stadium. They were excited for the first day of their job. Silverio came from San Andreas CA, Tay-Tay came from Dallas TX, and Reyanna from St. Louis MI. Well she was born in Knoxville but she moved there. They all are best friends. They have been hanging together before RAW. Reyanna was excited to see her brother, Randy Orton, and wrestling with him in tag teams and everything.

"Ayo!" yelled Tay-Tay. "When are we gonna meet them Divas?"

Reyanna rolled her eyes as she carried her suitcase. They were a good looking group. Reyanna is European, had baby blue eyes like her brother, a very curvaceous butt and breast, long, light brown hair, and she is very short. Silverio is Mexican, he has hazel eyes, a muscular body type, and amazing hair. Tay-Tay is black, similar to Bow Wow, has light brown eyes, muscular body type, ad is short also.

Reyanna looked around and saw her brother Randy walking down the hallway.

"Randy!" she yelped running to him. Compared to her he was a giant. He wrapped his 6 ft body around her 4 ft body. Randy noticed two guys close behind her. He didn't like that one bit. He glared at the both of them and growled.

"Whoa! Chill out bro." said Silverio trying to calm them down.

"Oh Randy, this is Silverio and Tay-Tay. My friends."

"Yeah friends." Said Tay-Tay.

"Close friends." Smirked Silverio.

"_Really_ close friends." They both said in unison winking at Randy. Randy got angry and lunged to attack them. But Reyanna stopped him and turned him around.

"Uhm ok. Can you show us where the locker rooms are?" She led him a little bit away from them but her still looked at them angrily. As Randy showed each of them their locker rooms. Reyanna went inside hers first.

"Okay. Silverio, Tay-Tay, be good." She said as she closed the door. Silverio and Tay-Tay looked at Randy as he had a devious smirk on his face.

"How about we do a little initiation?"

They both looked at each other in fear.

"Uhm. It's ok we can manage by ourselves." Said Silverio trying to get past Randy but failed as Randy blocked both of them again.

"Yeah. I mean ya know it aint that hard to fit in." Tay-Tay said nervously smiling.

"Go. To. The. Locker room. **Now**." Randy demanded in a deep, evil voice slowly.

"Ok." Tay-Tay said as they moved quickly.

"We would probably be lost anyway." Silverio said nervously running with Tay-Tay.

Randy did a evil smile as he followed him.

…

Reyanna stepped inside the locker room full of Divas. She saw plenty of faces that she remembered. She set her bags down next to the empty locker.

"Hey." Said a voice behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw who it was.

"I'm-"

"Mickie James. I know." Said Reyanna smiling.

Kelly came up from behind Mickie and smiled.

"And you are Kelly Kelly!"

"Nice to meet you." Kelly greeted.

Jillian popped out of nowhere.

" Do you know who _I_ am?" she asked smiling.

"No sorry." said Reyanna finishing packing her things. Jillian walked away sadly. Lay Cool was in the mirror and their attention diverted from that to Reyanna. They both giggled as Layla walked over to Reyanna.

"Excuse me miss?" Layla said as she tapped her shoulder. Reyanna turned around brushing her long hair away from her face.

"Why is your bottom so big?" she asked loudly for the other Divas could hear. Reyanna looked at her with attitude. She looked behind Layla and back to her face.

"Well obviously I stole it from yours." She said as she whipped her hair in Layla's face. Layla had a shocked look on her face as she looked at Michelle who got up and walked over to Reyanna.

"Excuse me. Don't talk to my Lay-Lay like that." She said with her finger up in the air.

"It's not my fault that you both have flat asses! If you wanna fight about it then we can!" Reyanna snapped as all the Divas in the locker room cheering Reyanna on. Kelly and Mickie held her back away from them.

"You better get on with your implants bitch!" "Michelle yelled from across the room.

"Don't even start with all the dicks you suck ho!" Reyanna blared back. It was getting heated. Layla swung at Reyanna but missed on purpose.

"I want you to swing!" Reyanna yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Save it for the ring chili pepper!" Mickie said backing her away.

The tension released as Lay Cool walked out of the locker room. The Divas got back to doing what they were doing. Reyanna got embarrassed. Her anger got the best of her. She was just like her brother, being angry for the littlest things.

…

Silverio and Tay-Tay ran into the Superstars locker room. They saw all of the people there.

"John Cena!" Tay-Tay yelled like a little kid as he ran towards Cena as he held out a pen and paper. He chuckled and signed the paper.

"What's your name kid?"

"Tay-Tay!" he said with stars in his eyes. He was interrupted by Silverio smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Tay-Tay yelped.

"Thanks. I was going to do that." Randy said. "Anyway. We have fresh bloods! And you know what that means"

They all grinned evilly. Silverio and Tay-Tay gulped hard.

"Ok. I see where this going." Tay-Tay said closing his eyes. He slowly unbuckled his belt.

"What the hell are you doing!" Silverio yelled.

"Doing what they telling me to do."

"Trust me. We are not going to do that." Said Randy

Edge walked over to them with his boxers on and Cool whip in his hand.

"We're not?" he asked sadly.

"NO!" yelled Randy yelled angrily.

Edge sadly walked back over to the other side.

"Anyway. You have to go in the Divas locker room and steal at least a bra or a thong."

"Ok that's easy." Said Silverio. "Come on Tay-Tay."

…

The Divas were in the locker room doing their makeup and talking about the almost fight and laughing. Then all of the sudden they heard a slam through the door.

"Wassup ladies!" Tay-Tay yelled.

They all looked at Silverio and Tay-Tay and smiled.

"Hey." They all said in unison except for Reyanna. She got up and pushed them back.

"What are you doing?" she infuriated.

"Getting some panties." Said Silverio. "And maybe some pu-"

"Look! I don't have time for this!" she dug under her shirt and took off her bra. She was going to put on her sports bra anyway.

"There. Now go." She said as Tay-Tay sniffed her bra.

"Later." They said in unison as they walked out of the door.

…

2 hours later they were told that they passed the initiation and was told that they were apart of them now. They noticed that Reyanna's match was up next.

"Let's see what this new girl looks like. Is she hot?" said Evan Bourne.

"Hell yeah!" said Silverio.

"Man I am telling you that is a big a-"

Tay-Tay stopped as Randy was glaring at all of them.

"Uhm let's watch."

Her theme song was Hello Good Morning by Diddy Dirty Money Nicki Minaj's verse.(theme song on my profile) There were a lot of wolf calls and cheers. All of the guys in the locker room's jaw dropped.

"Damn!" yelled JTG.

John Cena had got up to see what they were looking at. As went over and saw Reyanna winking at the camera. He instantly fell in love.

"Oh. My. God! Who is that!" he said excitedly getting in front of the TV. They murmured for him to move but he didn't budge. He locked eyes with Reyanna on the TV.

"I'm in love." Cena said gasping.


	2. Oh My God I just bumped into John Cena!

_**Before I write the second chapter I would like to give a big shout out to **_Animal-Viper-Cena Fan. _**This person is awesome! They reviewed every story I had! Check out their stories! On the reviews so check them out! Ok now on to the story!**_

Cena stood in front of the TV for a good 2 minutes until they all slid him out of the way. He had his eyes on Reyanna. He had hearts in his eyes. Then he snapped out of it a little when Lay Cool's theme played.

…

Michelle ad Layla had walked out into the ramp after doing their signature pose. They glared at Reyanna the whole time. Reyanna was fighting Layla and she was eager to get her hands on her.

*_ding ding!*_

After the sound Reyanna had pounced on Layla hitting her in the face over and over. The referee had pulled Reyanna off of her. As Layla slowly got up Reyanna had jumped from the rope and kicked her in the face. The crowd was roaring. As Reyanna taunted Michelle grabbed her foot and nearly tripped her while the referee wasn't looking. Reyanna was giving her an evil glare. They both kept talking noise as Layla was getting ready for her finisher. Reyanna turned around and saw Layla ran towards her, Reyanna quickly did a split as Layla flew over the rope and landed on top of Michelle. The crowd was cheering and wolf calling as Reyanna smiled and looked at helpless Layla and Michelle.

…

The guys in the locker room were doing the same as the crowd. The Miz and Alex Riley looked at them and rolled their eyes.

"This is so unprofessional." He shaking his head as Riley agreed.

"What's up with yall?" Tay-Tay said arching an eyebrow.

The both shook their heads and walked towards Tay-Tay looking down at him.

"Well Short stuff, unlike you and your wetback friend, There Is no problem with me."

Silverio heard what he said and slammed his fist on the table. All of the sudden the bright hazel in his eyes turned dark and angry.

"What the heck did you just say about me?"

Everyone in the room shivered at the sound of his voice. He didn't sound like nice and cool Silverio anymore. He was like a smaller and more pretty faced version of Umaga. He darted towards Miz as everyone else held him back. It took more than 15 Superstars because he was still charging for him.

"John! A little help here!" yelled R-truth.

Cena just stood still and continued staring at the TV.

Finally Randy had settled everything down by pushing between them.

"That's enough!" he yelled. Everyone immediately calmed down. Cena was still staring at the TV with his legs crossed. Randy started glaring at Silverio and Tay-Tay. "If you wanna fight then fight in the ring!"

"But what abou-"

"Period!" he barked interrupting Tay-Tay.

Cena had broke the silence while cheering on Reyanna.

…

Layla had Reyanna in the submission hold. Reyanna was close to tapping out but she broke the hold by beating Layla in the face. After Layla was on the floor Reyanna had climbed on the top rope waiting for Layla to get up. She did her taunt and jumped off of the ropes finishing it with a hurricanrana.

1…2…3!

_*ding ding!*_

Reyanna had smiled as the whole crowd roared her name. She had never felt a moment like this.

…

"Yay!" Cena cheered. "Go Reyanna! Go Reyanna!"

"Ok John. Damn." JTG said shaking his head.

"I'm so happy that she won!" Evan said.

"I don't like American girls but that one took the Haggis." Drew McIntyre.

They all looked at Drew confused.

"What the heck is a Haggis?"asked Edge.

"It's stuffed pig intestines in Scottish." Drew said as he got angry when they made disgusted faces and sounds. "Speaking of which I'm going to invite her to this Scottish meal."

Cena was still in la-la land as he dreamed of Reyanna. He had stepped outside to walk around.

…

Reyanna was walking down the hall after getting her stuff to leave. She had a heck of a match, she needed to work out and let off some steam. She was surprised when she bumped into John Cena. Her pretty eyes widened. OH GOD I JUST BUMPED INTO JOHN CENA! She thought. Cena had shimmer in his eyes also.

"Oh my bad bro. I know who you are. John Cena. Of course. I mean who wouldn't know John Cena. The champ! I'm sorry. Every time I get nervous I talk too much. So if I'm talking too much then you can stop me now. You know. Just anytime."

"So are you nervous?" he asked while listening to every word she said.

"Nah. Nervous? Did anyone said I was nervous? I'm not nervous. Nope. not me." She said smiling sweetly.

"What's your name?"

"Reyanna." She smiled.

"So that's your real name? not your ring name?"

"I always use my real name everywhere."

Cena was excited. He was having a conversation with the most beautiful Diva he had ever met.

"Are you uh..going to Drew's party this Friday."

"Well yeah. I was thinking of going. It seemed fun. Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok. I'll see you Friday." She smiled.

"See ya Friday."

They both separated and were smiling big. They finally met each other. Now the future is at stake.


	3. A Wild Dinner

_**Ok once again thank you Animal-Viper-Cena Fan and RachyIsMe. Be sure to check both of their profiles out! Even if you aren't a member! Check out their stories. And if you love Twilight and loads of it then check out RachyIsMe! If you love John Cena and Randy Orton as much as I do then check out Animal-Viper-Cena Fan! Alright let's cut the bull and start this thing!**_

John drove up to Drew McIntyre's mansion. It is a very beautiful one too. On the side it had Scotland's flag. John rolled his eyes as he walked up to the door keep.

"Ah. Mr. Cena." He said in a Scottish accent. "Come in."

"Gee thanks!" he said smiling at him and walking in. As he entered he saw almost everyone there. He even saw Matt and Jeff Hardy.

Jeff was slouching and texting on his phone. Matt was looking a bit embarrassed.

"Jeff sit up please." Matt said patiently.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled.

"Who are you texting?"

"My babe Cindy." He smirked.

"Give me the phone." Matt ordered.

"No!"

"Jeff just calm down and give me the phone." He said sternly.

Jeff rolled his eyes where Matt can see and reluctantly gave him the phone. Matt looked through it and widened his eyes.

"Are you sexting?" he asked quietly.

Jeff made a childish giggle. "Maybe."

"Oh my god. Get up Jeff."

"No."

"Jeff don't do this."

"I'm going to be 18 forever."

"You're 33 years old!" he enraged.

"Actually I'm 33 years young. And I will not sit up."

Matt looked down under the table as Jeff had a guilty look on his face. He glared back up at Jeff.

"That's why I was under the table."

"Jeff. Go clean your hands."

Jeff did a long and loud groan as he got up and zipped his pants and walked away.

John had sat next to Randy.

"Hey." He said shaking hands with him.

"Sup. I was just waiting on my sister get here."

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yep. She's about to be here in a second."

"Oh ok. Can't wait to meet her." He smiled.

About 5 minutes later Silverio and Tay-Tay walked in there making noise. The maid immediately ran to where they were.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Please do not make any noise in the McIntyre household!" she alerted them.

"Oh okay our bad shortie." Said Silverio as they quietly sat down next to Matt and Jeff hardy who were right next to Randy Orton.

"Ay. Your girl about to be here in a minute." Silverio winked.

Cena couldn't help but smile. He started waiting impatiently now.

"Alright where is she?" he asked excitedly.

"Yo. Calm down." Tay-Tay said.

"Yeah. _Sensación Térmica__hermano_." Said Silverio.

Finally Reyanna walked on the room. She had on a black dress that showed her curves super perfectly, Betisa gold shoes, gold hoop earrings, 2 rings on the same hand that said love on one and a big flower on the other, and a real gold chain necklace. As she walked in the room all eyes starred at her. She was smiling confidently. Jeff and Matt Hardy had their mouth in agape.

"That causes boners." Said Jeff.

"Speak of the devil." Said Matt looking down at Jeff.

"Make that devils." Said Jeff looking down at Matt..

"Randy!" Reyanna quietly and excitedly yelped as she hugged him. It almost broke Cena's heart seeing her with someone else. To make the effect worse she kissed him on the cheek. She walked to the seat next to Cena.

"Hey John." She said as she sat next to him. Cena looked over at Randy and whispered In his ear.

"_I didn't_ _know that you already called dibs on the new girl."_ He said as Randy had a confused look on his face.

"_What do you mean? Why would I call dibs when she's my si-"_

"Attention everyone!" said Drew. "Dinner will be served in a minute. So let's bow down our heads to pray."

Everyone put their head down and closed their eyes.

"Dear lord. Please bless this food that we are about to reciv-"

Drew was interrupted by Reyanna yelping. Everyone opened their eyes and looked at Reyanna as she kept trying to scoot her chair back from something underneath.

"I'm sorry but Um..something is licking my legs and keeps trying to get under my dress!"

Everyone looked confused as she screamed.

"Now it's taking my panties off!"

"What the hell?" said Cena as he lifted up the table cloth. It was Jeff Hardy kissing her legs with her panties in his pants. She screamed as he jumped on top of her. Everyone stood up and panicked. Cena, Orton, and Matt kept trying to get Jeff off of her. As they almost got him off he kept repeatedly humping her leg as she kicked him off. Cena and Matt kept Hardy away from her. As Randy looked at Reyanna and glared at Jeff. He looked down and saw her pink lace thong in Jeff's pants where is crotch is. As Randy looked at Jeff angrily Jeff gave him a wink as Randy ran towards him to attack him but Silverio and Tay-Tay pushed him back away from him. The security had gave Randy a medicine shot to calm him down. And 5 minutes later he was calm and collected and kept smiling. Everyone was back in their seats and calmed down.

"Are you okay?" asked Mickie who sat beside her.

"Yeah. I'm good." Reyanna said as she looked over at Randy who was still smiling.

"Are you okay Randy?" Jeff mocked.

"Yes I am Jeff. I couldn't be any happier." He said smiling creepily again.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"Just don't let me catch you in the parking lot when this medicine wears off." He said happily.

"Ok. Now that everyone had calmed down the feast may now begin." Said Drew as the food came out. As it was in front of them they saw a giant dried up sausage.(if you want to see what it looks like then the meal is on my profile)

"It kind of looks like mine." Said Jeff. He leaned over and whispered to Reyanna and Mickie. "When it's not hard."

Reyanna and Mickie looked at each other in disgust.

"Does it now?" said Randy bending the fork in 2 seconds.

"Yes. Yes it does." Jeff said smiling.

Cena looked at Reyanna and smiled. Reyanna had smiled back she loved his deep blue eyes she had fell in love with them.

Tay-Tay had cut up the sausage he saw guts came out of it.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that!"

"Haggis." Said Drew angrily. "Eat. Now."

Silverio had tried a bite of it and had a satisfied look on his face. He continued eating it fast. Everyone looked at him disgusted.

"I'm not eating that." Said Maryse folding her arms.

"Eat it or you will become supper." Said Drew with a butcher knife in his hands.

Maryse rolled her eyes and cut up the sausage.

As Reyanna looked around she saw everyone trying to force down the food except for Drew and Silverio. This is going to be a long night she thought.


	4. A Wild Dinner part 2

_**Again Thanks to all of my Reviewers! They are awesome people! Check them out in the Reviews and read their stories! Ok let's go!**_

As everyone tried to eat the disgusting meal in display Drew forgot about the main ting.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Franklin!" he yelled as he snapped. "Bring us the Whiskey!"

Most people in the room cheered.

"I don't drink." John and Reyanna said in unison.

"Ok then. Franklin! Bring Ms. Orton and Mr. Cena some wine!" Drew yelled as the servant ran quickly into the liquor hall.

"Ms. Orton?" puzzled John.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

John turned to Randy confused.

"You're married to Reyanna?"

"Of course not." Randy said still calm. "She's my sister."

John's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?" he said almost fainting.

"Yeah that's his sister." Said Tay-Tay.

"Why didn't you tell me!" infuriated John.

"You must be..really dumb." Tay-Tay said as Silverio looked at him agreeing.

"Franklin!" Jeff snapped in the air mimicking Drew. The butler ran over to Jeff in a flash. "Replace my Whiskey with a Grey Goose please."

"Yes sir." He said quickly running back into the liquor cabinet.

"Dang this is the life." Jeff said putting his feet on the table.

Drew ran over there and threw them off.

" Feet. Off the. Table!" growled Drew.

Jeff had did a childish giggle. "You sound like Shrek."

John was still sitting there shocked. He couldn't believe it was Randy's sister! If he even try to date her Randy would be all over him like a drug dog. He was not sure if he could go through this. Then he hatched a plan. What if Randy didn't know that he was dating his sister? It's absolutely perfect, he decided to ask her out tonight. As John looked over Reyanna and smiled. She blushed so she had to turn away a little bit. Then she felt something.

"Jeff get your hands off of my thighs!" she infuriated.

Jeff let out a drunk laugh. "I don't have my*hiccup* hands on your thighs."

"Then get your feet off of them!"

He got up next to her and leaned on her shoulder. "Do you wanna..umm..i don't know..do it? Right here. In front of your brother?"

"Jeff get away from me."

"No!" he slurred.

"Jeff please stop it. You're drunk and you need some rest."

"No I don't! I'm Mickey Mouse! And I never go to sleep. I stay up with my buddy Barney!" he said leaning on her even more. John had tapped Jeff's arm as Jeff turned around John socked him in the face. Jeff spiraling into the floor.

"Thanks." Reyanna smiled.

"No problem. Uhm can I talk to you out on the balcony?"

"Sure."

They both excused themselves and walked out on the balcony. It was a great view of the moon. It was the most romantic place Reyanna has ever been.

"Reyanna, I think you are an amazing person. And of course I was wondering. Would you like to go out with m-"

'Yes." She answered quickly. "Of course."

He did a giant smile and gave her a hug.

"Aww." Said Tay-Tay and Silverio.

"How long were you right there?" said John.

"The nigga John Is going out with Reyanna!" Tay-Tay said as he hugged both of them.

"Long enough." Silverio smiled.

_**Okay I know this chapter id a little shorter than usual but I will finish it later today. Ok Review and subscribe!**_


	5. A Family Secret

Reyanna was just finishing putting on her black sparkle earrings. She couldn't wait for her and John's date tonight. It had been 3 weeks since his confession and she could not feel any happier. She took a good look in the mirror. She had a strapless hot pink dress that showed every curve, black lace fingerless gloves, 6" Stiletto Lace overlay Peep-toe Platform heels, and her hair in a long and wavy fashion. Tonight she promised herself no sex. She only knew John for 4 weeks and she didn't want him to think she was that type of chick. She flashed her pretty white teeth until she heard a knock at the door. She was surprised to see that it was Matt and Jeff Hardy. She nearly rolled her eyes but she didn't want to be rude. When Matt and Jeff looked up and down at her Jeff made wolf whistles. (If you wanna see her sexy look then check the profile!)

'Hey. What are you guys doing here?" she said as she step back for them to come inside.

"Jeff wanted to apologize." Matt said as he cued Jeff.

"I'm sorry that I violated you..3 times."

"I guess it's ok." She smiled.

"I got you a gift." Jeff said giddy.

Reyanna flashed him a smile. "Thanks." She was about to unwrap the gift but Matt quietly stop her.

"_I wouldn't open it."_ He whispered. She looked at Jeff who was more than eager for her to open it.

"Uhm I'll check it out later." She said as they got up to leave.

Matt pulled Jeff as he didn't want to leave.

"Wait! Reyanna here are your pan-"

"Keep them." She said quickly as she slammed the door.

5 minutes later there was a knock again. Reyanna answered the door and there stood John. He couldn't look anymore sexier. He had a black button down shirt and dark blue slightly baggy jeans. She shivered at the smell of his Davidoff Hot water.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"I know." she smirked. They both laughed. "I'm just kidding. Thanks. And you look sharp yourself."

"Thanks. Ya ready?" he said as he guided her hand and locked the door.

…

As they got out of the car they entered Lieu de Romance. It ment Place of Romance in French. As they entered they immediately brought to their seats.

For the next 30 minutes they were having a good time. They were laughing hard at their table.

"And-and then Randy started frowning because he didn't like the mash potatoes. And momma was like 'Child you better eat that!' and Randy was like 'I no wanna.' And momma said 'You are just like your father.' And Randy got mad and said 'I'm not fat!'" Reyanna said laughing hysterically with John.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked.

"The fricking mash potatoes looked like seamen." She joked as they guy next to them who was eating the clam chowder got upset. They both were still laughing as the guy ran over there to kick them out.

"Alright man. Can I do one more thing before I go?"

"What is it sir? I don't have ti-"

He was interrupted by Cena doing the Attitude Adjustment on him. Everyone in the room looked and applauded. Cena and Reyanna laughed.

"Come on baby. Let's go get some chili fries and a large coke."

"Yay!" said Reyanna as they ran out of the door. They were unaware that Randy Orton was in there 3 booths away from them. He was spying on him the whole time. I mean of course that's what big brothers do..Most of the time. Nobody told him that they were going out but he had a hunch. But he realized that the date went perfectly. Maybe he was fit for his sister. Just maybe.

…

John and Reyanna had went to her house and they set their drinks down. They had kissed as they walked inside. It was so passionate neither one of them had never kissed anyone like that before. It was perfect.

"John." She mumbled through his lips.

"Yeah."

"Uhm I promised myself no sex tonight. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah of course. Only if you are ready." He said as they broke apart.

"Aww forget it." She said as she jumped on him. He caught her as they kissed passionately once again. She pushed him in the bed as he smirked. She had jumped her tiny body on top of him as they make friction. She moaned into his lips as they continued kissing. She started kissing his neck as he felt on her perfectly rounded derrière. She moaned into his neck as he smirked again. Then when he looked into the side he saw Randy Orton sitting down In a chair looking at both of them evilly. It startled John so bad that he yelled. Then Reyanna asked what's wrong as she turned to where he was looking as she saw her brother blending eerily perfect in the dark. She climbed off of John and stomped at Randy.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here anyway?"

"Don't worry about that!" he snapped as he stood up. "What were you just doing?"

"Getting ready to get some head! What were you just doing!"

John was shocked that Reyanna could actually bark at someone as scary as Randy. She was a little fire cracker and he loved it like that.

"You only knew him for 3 weeks Reyanna! He could've had sex with you and left you the next morning."

Reyanna's face turned into the saddest face she could make with her lips poked out a little bit. She felt tears run down her face. Randy hated to see her like this. She had the exact same face the day that their Mom and Dad divorced when they were 13. She thought it was her fault because she angered her and Randy's dad, Bob as she cussed him out and admitted that she was having sex behind his back. So he blamed it on their mother Elaine and stormed out of the door leaving his family behind. She angrily hit Randy in the chest but it didn't seemed like it hurt him.

"You out of anybody else would know that John would **never** do anything like that!" she wailed. Randy couldn't say anything else. He knew she was right. She sadly turned to John then back at Randy then she stormed out of the room. John looked up at Randy.

"Why would you tell her that?" asked John.

"I just wanted to protect her." He mumbled.

"She 30 Randy. I think she can manage without you right now."

John noticed Randy staring at a picture. He didn't know what picture it was. He slowly looked up at Randy and saw a tear shed from his face.

"I'm sorry John. Uhm I got to go." He said as he walked out of the room and completely left the house. John got up to see the picture Randy was looking at. He saw and looked at a family picture. It was Bob Orton holding up Randy over his head and Reyanna sitting on his lap looking up at him and Randy, And Elaine holding Becky and Nathan. They all looked happy. Especially Randy. John wondered why that made him cry but it was a family secret he will never know.

_**Wow! This is my fave so far! Ok Review and Subscribe please!**_


	6. The Fight

_**Ok Thanks Reviewers I wouldn't be on my feet making stories if it weren't for you. Ok Let's get it on! **_

Reyanna walked inside the RAW stadium and saw John waiting for her. She flashed him a smile. She had a loyal boyfriend before but he was different she was actually falling in love with him. As she caught up with him he kissed her on the lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked stoking her cheek.

"Of course." She smiled at him. "Thanks for caring. Oh and I talked with Randy the other day. He said he is sorry for everything."

"I know. I already talked to him too." John said grabbing his gym bag. They both walked into the spacious gym where all of the other members are at. Most of them were talking to Drew telling his how great and interesting his party was. Lay Cool glared at Reyanna. They watched her doing squatting with her weights.

"Look at her with her..chucky butt!" said Layla as Michelle does bench presses.

"I know right. Well me and her have a match this Monday and I'm going to show her how it's done." Said Michelle as Layla smiled.

Silverio and Tay-Tay were lifting weights. Silverio was helping him lift the bar.

"Come on Tay-Tay you got this! Go! _Ay vato_! Come on." While her was coaching Tay-Tay he saw Rosa Mendes past by. He immediately dropped the weight on Tay-Tay. But luckily he moved out of the way before the weights could crash.

"Bro what was that!"

Jeff walked over to where Reyanna watching her squat. When she realized he was right there she stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Hey. Uhm I want to apologize again." He said with a puppy dog face.

"I already told you its okay Jeff."

"Ok Uhm can I have a hug?" he said with a wide smile.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug as she did he smacked her on the butt and she jumped and slapped him in the face.

"Yeah I deserve that. Bye!" he said walking away. She rolled her eyes as she saw Lay Cool behind her.

"Well I guess your boyfriend is going to know that you are cheating on him." Michelle said.

"Excuse me?" she said confused.

"We know that you are into Jeff Hardy." Layla smirked.

"Actually no! You know nothing about me! I love John only!" she yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Layla asked.

Reyanna glared at her. She really wants to punch her in the face. Mickie had ran into the scene.

"Okay calm down." Mickie said. Everyone started getting closer into where they was.

"Well then." Michelle had turned to John. "Hey guess what? Your girl is cheating on you with Jeff." She said pointing to Jeff.

"Swear to god." Silverio said shaking his head.

"No she's not." Matt said.

"Shut up!" Layla said.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Reyanna yelled.

"You don't tell her what to do!" Michelle said getting in face.

"Stupid tramp!" said Reyanna as she pushed Michelle's forehead back with her two fingers. Michelle had roughly pushed Reyanna along the shoulder. Reyanna smacked Michelle across the face as the room shouted oohs. Michelle started hitting Reyanna but Reyanna grabbed her hand and reversed it by beating her in the face over and over. Everyone cheered for Reyanna as she was winning. She pulled off Michelle's extensions as Michelle repeatedly grabbed Reyanna's shirt beating her in the chest. They both got on top of each other on the floor and Reyanna kept beating the life out of Michelle. Finally security came and separated them. Michelle had got carried away as Layla followed. Reyanna had fixed her hair and re-applied her lip gloss.

"That was crunk bro!" Tay-Tay jumped excitedly.

Everyone agreed with him by cheering. Reyanna had swished her hair out of her face. She didn't want any trouble. She thought that she was entertainment for the guys. She felt tears run down her face. She got up and walked out of the door. John got all of his stuff and followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." She whimpered wiping her tears. He had stopped her where he could see her face to face.

"Okay look. I'm going to take you home and get you a massage and then we will spend some time to ourselves."

She smiled and nodded her head. They walked out of the building and got into the car.


	7. The Fun Time At The Park

_**Again Thanks for all of my Reviews! I really like to thank Animal-Viper-Cena Fan!**_

Reyanna was relaxed. She and John had a fantastic time alone together. They didn't try anything this time; they just took time to know each other. Well they almost tried something but they were a little afraid to after what Randy did last time. She and John were going to the park today and she couldn't be more excited. They brought all of the stuff they needed and walked out. As they pulled up to the park they laid the blanket out on the grass.

"Reyanna I just want to let you know that you are the most important thing that has happed to me. I dream about you day and night and every time I see you I am the happiest man alive. I just wanted to let you know that."

Reyanna smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"John, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. You are the reason why I joined the wrestling business. Ever since you debuted I was a 23 year old that kept saying 'Oh my god! There he is John Cena. I am in love with him.' My friends thought I was kidding but I actually had meaning to it. It had been my dream to meet you. Once I bumped into you I heard angels sing in my head. I was so happy. You make me happy."

John looked at her for a long time. He was blushing to the max. She started giggling at him. They went closer into each other and made a passionate kiss. It was romantic, especially under the sunlight at the park. Then they were interrupted by faint cheering from the other side of the park. They walked over to see what was going on. They saw a huge crowd cheering for two girls dancing. Reyanna looked up and told John that it was a talent contest. Finally the song was over and the crowd roared.

"Ok give it up for the D.A.N.C.E!" said the female host as the crowd cheered. "Who else would like to come up here?" Most of the crowd raised their hands.

"Hey Reyanna why don't you go up there?" John smiled.

Reyanna twirled her hair with her finger.

"Uhm I don't know John." said shyly. Without saying another word he picked her up and put her on the stage. She turned around shocked.

"Okay we got someone. Ooh let's see what you got sexy."

Reyanna smiled as she grabbed the microphone and looked into the crowd. She took a deep breath and started singing.

_Reyanna__:_

_I drove for miles just to find you__  
__and find myself__  
__all these screams__  
__all these voices in my head__  
__you gave me strength__  
__gave me hope__  
__for a lifetime__  
__I never was satisfied_

_(Chorus)__  
__This time won't you save me__  
__This time won't you save me__  
__Baby I can feel myself givin' up__  
__This time won't you save me__  
__This time won't you save me__  
__Baby I can feel myself givin' up_

After she finished the whole cheered loudly. She couldn't help but smile. She jumped off the stage into John's arms as he hugged her. Everyone's attention had been attracted to John Cena. They all ran to that side of the park. Reyanna and John quickly to the car.

"Let's get out of here." Said Reyanna.

John smiled and drove off.

"Oh my god! John Cena's cloth picnic blanket!" yelled a fan girl. Then all of the fan girls attacked each other just to get it.

Reyanna was laying in the bath tub thinking about today. She finally got the whole confession out of her chest. She was covered in bubbles ad relaxed. Once she was about to get out of the tub she looked up and screamed. She saw Randy sitting next to her. She shockingly covered herself.

"We need to talk." He said serious like she wasn't doing anything.

"First you need to warn somebody that you are here!" she said with her heart still beating out of her chest.

"Get out of the tub." He said still standing there.

"You do know that I'm naked right?"

"Nobody's looking at you." He said walking out for her to get dressed.

Later she came out.

"What is it Randy? I'm busy!"

"This whole situation with you and John has gone out of control. Are you sure that you two aren't going out?" he said folding his arms.

"Yes. 100%" she lied. Randy looked at her with menacing eyes. "Okay 75%." He looked into her deeper. "30%." Her eyes started burning as his eyes got wider while staring at her. "Okay! We are going out! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"I knew it! Well it was obvious in the first place but I still knew it!"

Reyanna rolled her eyes and looked out into the driveway.

"Wait a minute there is no car out here! How did you get here?"

"I told you don't worry about that. Now When were you and John planning on telling me this?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Uhm."

"Reyanna!"

"I don't know. We knew that you would react by us telling you." She said biting her lip.

"I will not be comfortable with this."

"You better! Tomorrow we are all going to the carnival and you will have fun!" she said walking away. Randy growled and walked away.

_**I don't know what's going on but I think I lost my mojo. Business is not going good. Well Review and Subscribe please.**_


	8. Cedar Point

**Reyanna and John drove up to where the other Superstars and Divas were waiting for them, Cedar Point Amusement Park. It is like the best amusement park in the word! They all couldn't wait to get inside. Vince McMahon was standing in front of the park with a signing board. ** "**Ok may I have your at-JEFF HARDY STOP HUMPING NATALYA'S LEG! Anyway this is for the Make a Wish foundation. Not just fun! Now I want you to act like mature adults-"** "**Let's go to the Corkscrew!" yelled Shawn Michaels as they all ran over Vince. ** **The first ride John and Reyanna went to was the Gemini. It was the tallest and the fastest Rollercoaster there. ** "**Are you ready to lose?" said Reyanna.** "**That's a lie." Said Randy. ** "**Losers by the winners Funnel Cakes!" said Mickie. ** "**No Losers have to taste the winners funnel cake." Jeff winked. ** "**Penetration is allowed!" yelled Shawn as Jeff high-fived him. ** "**I'm married." HHH said.** "**Go bang Stephanie." Said Jeff as everyone laughed.** **Since it was like a racing type of track they chose teams. Superstars vs. Divas. The teams were: John, Jeff, Matt, Evan, JTG, Shawn, HHH, and Randy. The Divas team were: Reyanna, Kelly, Mickie, Candice, Maria, Alicia, Beth, and Eve. The Divas were the Red and the Superstars were Blue. All fans had shuttered their cameras. They got ready as they got on the rollercoaster. As it started up Reyanna and Kelly screamed. As they were ****125 feet high everyone was excited to go down. ** "**Reyanna!" yelled Jeff. "If we all die, I just want to let you know that I love youuuuuuuu!" he yelled as the rollercoaster went down. The Divas were winning as they turned around and went back up.** "**We won that lap!" yelled Maria.** "**Cheaters!" yelled Shawn. "This thing is rigged. I'm gonna suuuuuuuuuuuue!" he yelled as they went back down. As they went through all of the loops and rough turns the Divas won again. ** "**Yes!" yelled Reyanna as they went back up the ramp. ** "**That's not fair! My gas pump is messed up!" yelled John. ** "**Ugh!" yelled Randy. "This is bullshiiiiiiiiiiii-" before he could finish that sentence it went down again. ** … **The Divas were cheering and jumping. Jeff and Shawn ran over to them and started jumping with them. ** "**You pervs!" Candice laughed. ** "**I hope you have funnel cake money!" yelled Mickie as the other Divas cheered.** **Minutes later all of the Superstars came back with a rack of funnel cakes. The Divas grabbed them and started eating. As the Divas were eating they were licking on the whip cream as the Superstars watched. Some of Mickie's whip cream landed on Reyanna's chest. Reyanna giggled as they both licked it off. ** "**I'm kind of glad that we bought them funnel cakes." Shawn said as they all agreed. ** … **After they signed autographs, took pictures, and signed pictures they had some more fun. Reyanna went inside the restroom to wash her face as Randy appeared out of nowhere again.** "**Reyanna."** "**WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" she yelled. ** "**My bad. They don't call me the Viper for nothing. I'm going to accept you and John." He said.** **She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. He already knew what she was going to say so he sighed. ** "**Was it even ****your**** permission anyway? Boo don't get it twisted!" she said rolled her neck.** "**You need to fix that neck before I fix it for you." He mocking her doing the same thing she did. "I mean like stop lecturing you two, and judge, and stalk you two."** "**You stalk us?" ** "**No." he lied. "But that's beside the point. I'll give you two a break. Now where is he?"** "**You're his stalker." She said smiling.** "**Ha-ha-ha! That was a knee slapper. But let's stop playing around." Randy said sarcastically in monotone.** "**He's by the marine section." She said walking away. ** **He realized that he made the right choice. As he still stood there with a wandering mind a lady came from the stall and was about to scream but Randy grabbed her pressure point in her neck without looking at her.** … **John was sitting at a chair with a boy that was sick from cancer. He pointed to him the whales and other marine animals. The 5 year old looked as if he was the happiest boy in the world.** "**What's that Billy?" ** "**A dolphin!" he said excitedly. ** "**And that?" John asked nodding his head.** "**A starfish!"** "**And that?"** "**Randy Orton!" ** "**And-What?" John said as he saw Randy Orton inside of the fish tank. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled John behind the fish tank. ** **Randy swam to the surface and jumped out of there. ** "**Chilling." He aid grabbing a towel and walking out of there. That is one weird guy. John thought. ** _Okay sorry it took me so long to make this sucky Chappie but soon It will be good. Oh and it took me a while because I had this other story about John and Reyanna married and on their Honeymoon! CHECK IT OUT! _


	9. The Bad News is

After the fun day at the amusement park they had left with all of the souvenirs that they can carry.

"That was so much fun! I signed so many autographs." Reyanna said as she was hugging her big bear.

"I know right. And why is that bear bigger than you?" he joked as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"Shut up!" she laughed. Then she looked down then looked back up at him. "John. Do you want to move in with me?"

John had turned to face her and he widened his eyes and looked at her with excitement.

"Because, I have fallen in love with you and I hope that you love me back." She said shyly.

"Of course I will move in with you. I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time." He said as they kissed.

…

Silverio and Tay-Tay had their debut on RAW. They ran outside the ramp and they heard cheers. There were a lot of cheers from the girls. (Their theme is on my profile!) As they entered the ring they heard the Dude Busters' theme. As the bell dinged Trent tried to clothesline Silverio, he ducked and kicked him in the face. The crowd made oohs as Silverio picked Trent back up, picked him up and threw him over the rope. As Trent landed Caylen ran over to help him up. Silverio and Tay-Tay taunted as the crowd cheered. As Trent got back in the ring Silverio socked him in the jaw as Trent landed hard on the ground. As Silverio pinned Trent Caylen tried to stop it but Tay-Tay jumped off of the top rope and landed on him. 1…2…3! It was over. They heard their theme song and ran back stage while flipping off the Dude Busters.

…

John was driving down the road to the store to get him some pain medicine after his match for tonight. The new Nexus is really driving his nerves. As he turned the block he saw a giant truck headed his way. He made a sharp turn and crashed into the wall.

…

Reyanna was waiting for John to come home. She got bored and turned on the TV.

"_Welcome back ladies and gentlemen." _The anchorman said. "_Tonight he had an accident causing somebody famous…John Cena."_

As Reyanna heard his name she spat out her milk and ran towards the TV.

"_Yes, it has seemed that he crashed into a wall and his car combusted into flames."_

Reyanna gasped and covered her mouth. She felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"_But it seems that he is okay but the paramedics have to check on him."_ She looked closely at the shirt of the paramedic, he was at Life Heart hospital. She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the door.

…

As she pulled up to the hospital she saw a lot of John Cena fans crowded around the building. She pushed her way through the people then she got stopped by security.

"We can't let you go i-" He was interrupted by little Reyanna pulling him down to her height.

"Look! My boyfriend is in there! And if you won't let me through then you are going to be a guest here!" The security gulped and let her in. As she ran into the front desk she was barely breathing. "Where's…John Cena?"

"Room 305." The nurse said.

Then in a flash she ran into room 305 and saw a body covered in bandages.

"J-J-John." She said with tears in her eyes.


	10. The Ending of the Beginning

Reyanna ran over to the bed where John is. "John baby please. Are you ok?" she asked full of tears in her eyes. She didn't get a response from the body that went through a brutal fire. Tears fell down her face. As she started hoping for the best the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Pepper." Reyanna giggled a little. "Yes I know my name is a reference to the soda. Anyway I'm not sure if he will make it." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Are you sure?" she said crying more than ever. She picked up her phone and called Randy.

…

Randy was with 5 girls at his house, they were all lying on his bed. "Yeah I guess it's pretty awesome for me to appear out of nowhere every boring moment." He said as his phone rang.

Randy: Hello?

Reyanna: Randy. *sniffles* I think that *sniffles* John might be dead.

Randy:*stands up* WHAT? How?

Reyanna: He got into a car crash. And now he might be gone. *cries*

Randy: Where are you?

Reyanna: Life heart hospital. *realizes that Randy is behind her, sighs*

"He looks pretty messed up." Randy said as Reyanna hung up her phone.

"I know." she said as she cried into his arms.

"It will be okay."

"No it won't." said Dr. Pepper. "I'm so sad to tell you that he is dead. There is no way he can get him to live."

"NO WAY!" wailed Reyanna as she was crying.

"I-I don't know what to say." Randy said astonished.

Reyanna had held John's hand as she spoke. "You are the love of my life, you make me feel so good when you hold me, I love the way you kiss me, my soul is the keeper of your heart, my heart is entwined in yours, my heart beats only for you, our love is a never ending story, to be in your arms makes my life complete, loving you makes my life complete. And know this if you are hearing me…I don't exist anymore." She whispered at the last statement as she cried on him.

"That was deep." Randy said as a tear shed from his face.

"Goodbye John." Reyanna said letting go of his hand.

"John?" puzzled Dr. Pepper. "This is Billy Gomez."

"What?" Reyanna said confused she turned around to see John Cena at the doorstep with an arm cast. He seemed okay. (Ha ha! I bet you are pissed and relieved at the same time!)

"John!" Randy and Reyanna said in unison as they ran to hug John. John was smiling as he kissed Reyanna and looked at Randy with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Randy said.

"Oh nothing. Just that somebody was a little upset that I was gone." He joked.

Randy's face turned red. "It wasn't that! The lighting is too bright in here!"

"The lights are off." John said smiling.

"Shut up." Randy said as he walked out of the door.

Reyanna and John laughed.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Reyanna.

"Yeah. Every word."

"Good. Because that will be the only time you hear it." Reyanna joked.

"Whatever." John said as he kissed her again.

…

Matt and Jeff were at the RAW stadium. They were sad about the news about John.

"I can't believe that John is dead." Matt said hanging his head down.

"Yeah. But at least Reyanna is DTF." Jeff said winking as he turned around to see John and Reyanna walking down the hall. "Damn it! I mean Yay! I mean damn it!"

Shawn had ran to John and jumped on John and hugged him and he was crying. "Johnnie poo!" he yelled as he started crying tears of joy. "Please tell the newsman that he is lying! Please!"

HHH followed close behind him as he pulled him off.

"Thank you. That was getting kind of scary." John said smiling.

"Reyanna!" yelled Shawn as he grabbed her and picked her up. "I was wondering how sad you were!" he said still crying tears of joy as he stopped and grabbed her butt. She jumped down and slapped him upside the head.

"I deserved that." Tay-Tay ran down the hall with Silverio behind him. "Cena! You ok? What happened?" asked Tay-Tay.

"Nothing. I just got a cast that's all." John shrugged.

"I was praying for you hombre." Silverio smiled.

"Thanks man." He smiled back as everyone else swarmed by to hug him.

Lay Cool walked by and rolled their eyes. "I believe someone is okay." Michelle said fake smiling.

"Don't come over here starting shit!" Reyanna said as John pulled her back. Jeff kept gesturing him to let her go but John only rolled his eyes.

"Oh were not just passing through to see the freak show." Layla giggled as Michelle high fived her. As they turned to leave Shawn tripped them as they landed on the cake that was about to be brought to them. Lay Cool screamed as everyone else clapped and cheered. Jeff and Shawn walked over and tasted the icing off of their faces.

"Oooh Vanilla." Jeff smiled as Lay Cool ran away.

Silverio and Tay-Tay laughed and then they saw The Bella Twins winked at them and blew kisses. They both eagerly followed the twins.

Reyanna and John walked out of the stadium. Side by side. It was new beginnings for both of them.

**Conclusions: **

**John and Reyanna got married and had two children named Teyannah and John Cena III. **

**Silverio and Tay-Tay dated the Bella Twins and made a hit song and became a rap duo called Yung Nation. **

**Randy had stopped following John and Reyanna and settled down as he met Samantha. They have a daughter named Alanna. **

**Lay Cool stopped bothering Reyanna ever since. They are still heels and decided to focus on the Divas champion. **

**Jeff had finally stopped his perverted ways (sike) and met Beth Britt and their future remains. **

** You have enjoyed this story and will subscribe to Mikki01. ;) (not cheesing but you know)**


End file.
